Wanderlust
by VampireGleekxx
Summary: Hayley Barton moves to Butler's Farm with her family. Known in her family for being very adventurous and loving the outdoors, it isn't long before Hayley's settled in. But, It's only a small village. How much can this 16 year old get up to? Actually a lot when you think on it.


**Summary: **_Hayley Barton moves to Butler's Farm with her family. Known in her family for being very adventurous and loves the outdoors, so it isn't long before Hayley's settled in. But, It's only a small village. How much can this 16-year-old get up to? Actually a lot when you think on it._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or anything else featured. All rights go to their respective owners. The only thing I own, so far, is Hayley Barton.**

**John - 39 (Aug 1970)**

**Moira - 39 (Dec 1970)**

**Holly - 18 (May 1991)**

**Adam - 17 (April 1992)**

**Hayley - 16 (June 1993)**

**Hannah - 14 (Aug 1994)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Alright everyone, pick a box and unpack" Mum demanded. We hadn't even been in the new house an hour yet and she's already telling us to work. We hadn't even sorted out bedrooms yet. There was only 5, which meant two of us, most likely Hannah and I (with us being the two youngest), will be sharing a room.

"Where do you start?" I asked, fixing the messy bun at the top of my head, looking around at the mountains of boxes that have crowded the living room and kitchen. I then grabbed a random box within hands reach and began routing through it. Soon enough, everyone was joking about, getting distracted from unpacking by some of the things we found that we forgot we actually had. Suddenly, everything went quiet when we noticed some nutter-looking man had just walked through the kitchen door.

"Who are you?" Adam inquired, stepping forward, but was stopped from going any further by Mum.

"I thought you were my-" The man began but stopped and looked between us, who had all gathered by the doorway "This is my house"

"You must be Andy, yeah?" Dad asked, stepping forward towards the man.

"Yeah" He answered with a slight nod of his head.

"Your dad knew mines years back. I'm John" Dad introduced himself to the young, and slightly confused, looking man "John Barton"

"Hi, Moira" Mum said following Dad through to the kitchen.

"Pardon the introductions, but I can hardly remember their names" Dad joked, but nobody laughed. Well, that's the way it was most of the time anyway. The only one who did laugh was usually Mum. Adam stood in front of Hannah, Holly and I, with his arms folded over his chest in a protective big brother stance, even though Holly was the oldest "The farms in good hands if that's what your worried about"

"I'm sorry" Andy apologized, looking like he was on the verge of tears. Mum and Dad looked between each other, not knowing what to do.

"You're alright, mate, there's nothing to be sorry for" Dad said.

"It must have a been a shock seeing our ugly mugs" Mum said, but awkward silence followed again "Here, sit yourself down. We're due a cuppa anyway" Mum turned to whisper to Dad "Get the cups"

"Holly, bring in the box with the cups in it" Dad told her.

"Which one is?" Holly asked.

"The one with 'cups' written on it" I said in fake deep, mocking voice.

"Hahaha" Holly mockingly laughed back at me.

"Girls" Mum warned us, before Holly went to go and find the box of cups.

"I better go, you're still upside down" Andy said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"No, No, you're alright" Dad said. Holly must have managed to find the box because she was back in no times with a couple of mugs between her fingers "So, when did you leave the place?"

"A few weeks ago" Andy answered, as I went and leaned against the door frame.

"It must have been hard" Mum said. I was trying to hold back laughing so much. I am that person who just laughs in awkward situations and right here, right now, was an awkward situation.

"It's for the best" Andy said "When does the stock come?"

"In the next couple of days" Mum answered.

"You must know this place like the back of your hand?" Dad asked.

"Yeah" Andy said, nodding his head. From the position I was standing at, I could see Mum mouth something over to Dad. I just couldn't tell what.

"So, where would I find you if I needed your advice on something?" Dad asked.

"The pub"

"Big Boozer, are you?" Dad asked, joking again. I rolled my eyes, as did Mum, and pushed myself off the door frame and went and stood beside Adam, who had his arm draped over Hannah's shoulders.

"The pub in the village?" Mum asked

"Yeah" Andy said looking up at her.

"I'll call it" Hannah said, loudly than she wanted it to. Adam clapped his hand over her mouth quickly.

"Oi, don't be cheeky" Adam whispered as I giggled. Mum came over and closed the door between the kitchen and the living room.

"Ssh" Mum said "This walls are paper-thin"

"I'm not deaf" Andy shouted through the walls.

"Well this is awkward" I said turning back to the box I was in the middle of unpacking.

* * *

Mum called the pub, and the woman who answered was Andy's Step-Mum or something like that. In no time she turned up. As the rest of us took a seat in the crowded living room, Mum and Dad chatted for a few moments with Andy and Diane, I think her name was. Even she started crying before she left.

"If that's what living here does to you, when are we moving out?" Hannah asked, making everyone start laughing.

Over the next few days, things were hectic. Getting pretty much everything unpacked took a while. When I say, pretty much everything, Mum didn't let us unpack a couple of boxes because she was going to re-decorate. There was a fight over one of the bedrooms. Basically, Hannah and I knew we were gonna be in the same room anyway, because Holly's the oldest, so she'll get her own room and Adam's the only boy, so he'll get his own room as well. So, we wanted one of the bigger rooms, but Holly wanted it as well. Mum eventually let us have it because there was two of us and we needed more room. 1 to Hannah and Hayley. 0 to Holly.

This morning, Mum dragged us out of bed at 5:30am for no reason that I know of. I had a shower the previous night, so I just brushed out my long brown hair and tossed it into a messy bun and braided by fringe out of my face, before changing into a pair of skinny jeans, a light brown-ish vest top under a blue-ish plaid shirt. I threw on a pair of fur-lined ankle boots, the same color as my vest top and put on an assortment of bracelets on my wrists. I grabbed a quick breakfast before deciding to go out and see what was about. To see if there was any real purpose of moving here.

"Come on" I laughed as I ran towards one of shed doors. Hannah was coming running behind me. I made the most awesome discovery just moments ago and had to share it with someone. Hannah was the only one in the house. Everyone else had vanished.

"What is it?" Hannah asked, following me through the door I propped open.

"Look what I found" I said pulling an old, paint-splattered sheet off of my discovery "Ta-Da"

"No way" Hannah said, her eyes widening at the sight of the Quad Bike. To be honest, it looked like it was in desperate need of a fix up "Does it run?"

"I have no idea" I answered "Let's check"

"There's no key" Hannah pointed out, before looking around for anywhere it might be hanging.

"Ah-ha" I said picking up a helmet from the ground, and what was resting nicely in the curve. The keys.

"You know Mum's _never_ gonna let us keep this" Hannah said, standing with her hands on her hips as I sat up on the slightly dusty leather seat.

"Keep what?" Mum asked, walking through the door, almost as if on Que "I heard you girls in here and - What's that?"

"Ugh, it's a Quad Bike" I said, shooting her an innocent smile, playing with the helmet in my hands.

"I know what it is. What's it doing in here?" Mum asked

"Hayley found it in here" Hannah ratted me out. I shot her a glare, before I noticed Mum was giving me one too, so I just gave her another innocent smile.

"Well, it's not going to be here for much longer, I'll tell you that" Mum said "They're deathtraps, them"

"Can I at least check to see if it runs?" I asked in a pleading voice.

"No, now get off it" Mum demanded. I swung my leg over and landed back onto the ground "And give me the keys" I dropped the keys into her hand "Thank you"

* * *

Later on, Hayley sat at the kitchen table playing with a game on her phone, while everyone was calling out what they wanted when Mum went shopping.

"Spicy noodles" Adam said, as he washed in the sink.

"Do you mind?" I asked looking over at him "There is a perfectly good bathroom upstairs"

"Haha" He fake laughed, continuing to wash his arms.

"We need more hair conditioner" Holly said as she painted her toe nails.

"Hair conditioner?" Adam questioned "Why do you think they give you money to spend in the first place?"

"Oh, so if we're paying for our own things, shall I cross off your designer body spray?" Mum asked him. I laughed as he didn't have a response for it.

"Don't forget my toffee yogurts" Hannah called from the living room, where she was practicing for her music lesson.

"I'm not eating that rubbish" Holly complained

"You're not meant to" Hannah called back.

"Oh and can you get that pasta that's shaped like a bow-tie?" I asked with a wide smile plastered on my face. What? Bow-Ties are cool.

"You know the weekly shop was a whole lot easier when I didn't have to consult you lot" Mum complained, continuing to write down everything.

"I've just been summoned by Nathan Wylde" Dad said coming in, while putting his phone away.

"Why?" Mum asked

"I don't know, but I'm seeing him tomorrow" Dad explained "Wine Gums"

"You did pay the rent?" Mum asked

"'course I did" Dad said sitting down in the seat beside me "He probably just wants my advice on something"

"Who'd want that?" I joked, giggling to myself.

"Oi, cheeky" Dad said playfully pushing my shoulder.

"So, I don't think anyone's going to offer to come and help me, then?" Mum asked.

"I've got guitar practice" Hannah said

"I'm going to unpack my things" I said

"Well if you done it when you were told, you wouldn't have to do it now" Dad said

"You guys asked me to unpack nearly everything else" I said

"Yeah, and Megan's coming around later to check out the farm" Holly said.

"Is she?" Adam asked, and I began giggling. We all knew Adam had a little crush on Holly's friend Megan. Luckily we didn't live too far away before moving here, so we could still see all our old mates.

"Like that isn't the reason you're making yourself presentable" Holly continued.

"Shut it" Adam said, playfully hitting her with the towel.

"So, it's gonna be me going around the supermarket again on my own?" Mum asked

"You're a bunch of old good for nothings" Dad said "The lot of you"

* * *

**I am so sorry. I uploaded this story before I actually had a chance to finish the chapter. What do you think now that you have the FULL chapter? What would you like to see as well? I have a few ideas but they're further on down the line, so I have some time in between what I have come up with already. **

**Hope you enjoyed that actually chapter - VGxx**


End file.
